The invention relates to a method, a honing machine and a tool for the honing of workpieces.
German Patents 24 60 997 and 24 62 847 disclose methods, tools and machines, which perform honing in only one main working stroke, as well as optionally one or more following levelling strokes. Unlike in normal honing, the tool is not widened during working and is instead preset in fixed manner to a diameter corresponding to the desired value and then carries out the machining in a widening cutting zone, which is followed by a calibrating zone. During the tool return stroke there is a recalibration or levelling. In a very short time this tool makes it possible to carry out working with excellent precision and surface quality and has an extremely long service life. The tool normally only has be readjusted after several working strokes.
Attempts have already been made in the series precision working of bores to carry out a check or remeasurement to establish precisely the most favorable time for readjusting the tools. For this purpose use is made of measuring cylinders or gauges, which could drop into a bore, which has reached the desired size. However, for space reasons it is frequently impossible to use such a gauge.